Brave Knights and Fair Maidens
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Digory and Polly don’t see eye to eye when it comes to fairy tales. Nor when it comes to how a knight should win a fair maiden. Will the two friends come to an understanding?


Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to C.S. Lewis. The only thing I own is the plot. Lastly, I am not making money from this.

Author's Note: It has been a long time since I've written anything for this fandom. I got the idea for this story in the middle of the night last night…and here it is! This story is not related to any of my other Chronicles of Narnia fics. Please let me know what you think.

---

Brave Knights and Fair Maidens

It was the first sunny summer day in two weeks before which it had rained heavily and unceasingly. Both Digory and Polly were eager to enjoy the outdoors after being cooped up inside.

Digory had wandered over into the Plummers' backyard and was currently sitting in the shade of a tree, munching on an apple. A little ways away, Polly sat on a stone bench, engrossed in a book. For a time, only the singing of birds filled the air. Finishing his snack, Digory carelessly tossed away the core, got to his feet, and came over to Polly, peering at the cover of her book. He made a detestable face.

"Not that one again!" he sighed.

"And why not?" Polly calmly asked, not lifting her eyes from the page she was reading.

"You've read it twice already," Digory exclaimed.

"I like it," Polly said, arching her eyebrows.

Digory pouted. "What is so amazing about a bunch of fairy tales?" he questioned.

Polly finally put down her book and gazed up at her friend. "You visit far-off places, meet magical creatures and fair princesses…" she answered with a dreamy sigh.

"But Polly," Digory interrupted, "haven't we actually experienced those things in your book? We have been to other worlds, actually talked with animals, flown on the back of a winged horse, seen real dwarfs and fauns. And don't forget the water Naiads!" He was pleased to see understanding settle in Polly's eyes. "Surely our adventure was better than any of your stories."

"Well, yes, I suppose, but…," and here Polly blushed and turned her eyes down to her book.

"But…" Digory repeated when she did not go on.

"But there was no knight," Polly finished.

Digory frowned. "Knight?"

"Yes, a brave knight who has many adventures, battles foes, and wins a fair maiden's hand."

Digory rolled his eyes. Then a thought struck him. His annoyed expression became thoughtful. "Do _you_ want a knight?" he asked curiously. He watched as Polly's cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Not…not exactly," she stammered, "I just sometimes wonder what it would be like to know that someone fought for you, protected you, wanted to win your heart."

Digory turned away, thinking carefully. "Do you really wish that happened to you?" he asked in a lowered voice.

"Yes," Polly said honestly, then mentally braced herself for Digory to tease and laugh at her relentlessly.

But the loud laughter never came, nor the teasing or name-calling. There was only silence.

"Is there a certain…boy…you wish were your knight?" Digory asked with interest after a while, gazing up at the clear sky.

Polly was shocked that Digory had not laughed at her, but instead seemed truly interested. She blushed anew at his question but took courage. "Henry Belden," she said in a quiet tone and then dropped her gaze from her friend to her book.

Digory frowned, trying to place the name without success. "Who is he?"

"He lives across the street at Number 13 with his family; they moved in close to summer's end last year."

"You are friends?" Digory asked in a seemingly slightly bored voice.

"Yes; we have often walked home together after school. He is older than I…by two years, if I remember correctly. He is tall and very handsome; his hair is the shade of the golden sunset, his eyes as green as the sea. He reminds me a great deal of you," she answered.

Digory looked over quickly at Polly, who did not see the troubled, upset glance he sent her before staring again up at the sky. "What—" Digory swallowed, then continued, "—would he have to do to win your – the fair maiden's – affection?"

It was Polly who burst out in peals of laughter. Startled, Digory watched her wrap her arms around her stomach as she threw her head back, laughter still spilling from her. Eventually her laughter died away, and she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks, trying to regain her composure. When at last she lifted her head, she discovered Digory staring at her with a confused and slightly hurt expression; she almost started laughing all over again but caught herself just in time, though she could not keep back a small chuckle.

"I am sorry," she started, "but what you said… I would hardly consider myself a fair maiden."

Digory raised one eyebrow as he took note of her flushed cheeks, dancing eyes, amused smile, and shining hair. He let the comment pass, though silently he disagreed with Polly.

"How would your knight win you?" he asked again.

"He would give me a valentine," was the immediate answer.

"A valentine?" Digory repeated, surprised.

Polly nodded, closing her eyes. "The loveliest valentine I have ever received, with roses and cupids on it." A dreamy expression came over her face.

"I think your Henry should do something other than give a valentine to win you; being a knight, he should do something more brave and daring. And, besides, you deserve more since you are a fair maiden," Digory gave his opinion.

"But I'm not a fair maiden, just a little schoolgirl, so I will settle with what is possible," Polly said, starting to grow tired of the conversation. "Furthermore, I doubt Henry ever will see me that way. Though there is nothing wrong with wishing." She picked up her book and resumed reading.

Digory walked back to where she sat on the bench, starting to feel frustrated. "Then whichever knight wins you, it must not be because of a little, meaningless piece of paper with pictures and ribbons; it should be something more fitting."

Polly jumped, not aware of his being so close, but there was only mounting anger and annoyance in her eyes when she tilted her head back to look her friend in the eye. "Like what, then?" she demanded, hoping he would have his say and then let her read in peace.

"This, for example," he snapped. And then swiftly, carefully, he laid a soft kiss on Polly's upturned lips; it was the briefest caress of his lips against hers. She could only stare at Digory disbelievingly.

"A kiss for the fair maiden," he said, breaking the long silence. Unnerved by Polly's unbroken stare and suddenly overcome with embarrassment, Digory mumbled an excuse and hastily left the garden.

Polly watched Digory leave without a backwards glance, awe dawning on her face. After closing her book without marking her place, she raised her eyes to the sky, a smile on her face. "Until next time, brave knight," she whispered.

THE END


End file.
